“Phone tag” is a very common and annoying occurrence in the business world. This occurs when a caller (client) makes a telephone call to a service provider, but the service provider is not reachable at the time of their call. The service provider may be on another call, on vacation, at lunch, out sick, etc. The client will usually have to leave a voicemail message to indicate their wish to talk with the service provider and give some indication as to the purpose of their call. Unfortunately, there is no guarantee of when or if the provider will call their client back, leading to dissatisfaction on the part of the client, and potentially a loss of revenue on the part of the service provider